


Olor a estrellas

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Edser, F/M, Love, Tragicomedy, Turkey - Freeform, Turkish love, dizis, hanker, romcom, summer dizi, we need to overcome bölüm 14
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Serkan se arrepiente al instante de decir ese "bitti", pero no es capaz de hacer nada más que verla irse.Con el paso de los días, se hace más consciente de lo poco que puede sobrevivir sin ella y decide ser sincero como debió serlo desde el principio.¿Qué hará Eda?Eda Yıldız ha nacido para ser amada y Serkan Bolat ha nacido para amarla. Simplemente eso.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 29





	Olor a estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> El bölüm 14 ha sido un dolor constante y me niego a aceptar ese "bitti" final. Así que he escrito este relato para que tengamos un futuro alternativo en el que acaban felizmente enamorados, como merecemos nosotras y como merecen ellos.  
> Casi todo está desde la perspectiva de Serkan, pero es que es mi debilidad y no puedo verle sufrir :(

Serkan Bolat era un arquitecto con renombre, un gran empresario, un hombre de negocios por todos sus costados. Era serio, ordenado, preciso. Sabía que decir, cuándo decirlo y por qué decirlo. Nada se salía de su cuadro programado.

Su empresa era su santuario y lo único importante a lo que le daba atención. Un traje con chaleco, una corbata, la chaqueta al hombro, las gafas de sol y el móvil en la mano eran sus accesorios permanentes, que acompañaba siempre con una mirada perspicaz y un juicio crítico para conseguir los acuerdos que quería justo cuando los quería y de la manera en la que los quería.

Serkan Bolat era exactamente todo eso, la definición de formal y metódico.

Hasta que llegó Eda Yildiz y se convirtió en una estrella fugaz a la que él pensaba pedirle deseos eternamente. Llegó con su sonrisa deslumbrante y su olor constante a flores y su carácter enérgico y su humildad y Serkan no pudo evitarlo: se enamoró locamente.

Lo que en un principio fue un simple contrato en el que acordaban hacerse pasar por una pareja recién comprometida con el objetivo de separar a su exnovia del hombre con el que se iba a casar, acabó llevándole a vivir la mayor aventura de su vida: conocer a la inteligente y talentosa mujer que se encontraba detrás de ese ceño fruncido que le gritó “¡robot!” por primera vez el día que se conocieron.

Descubrió a una mujer trabajadora que no pretendía rendirse nunca, que quería seguir luchando por conseguir su sueño de estudiar en Italia y ser una gran paisajista. Conoció a una mujer leal a sus amigas y a sus principios, atenta con aquellos que necesitaban ayuda, responsable, apasionada, encantadora.

Eda se fue convirtiendo, así, tan lentamente que no fue capaz de percibirlo, en un soplo de aire fresco en su vida, un respiro de su mundo tan simétrico, la vía de escape que no quería dejar de elegir. Eda estaba empezando a adueñarse de sus pensamientos y de sus sueños y de todas sus esperanzas. Así que Serkan no pretendía otra cosa que hacerla feliz todos los días.

Sobre todo, después de que, en un arrebato de sentimientos, la tarde en la que ella cogía un avión para irse a Italia por fin, él persiguió su taxi y le confesó su amor en la puesta de sol a la orilla del Bósforo.

El contrato había dejado de tener sentido para ambos, pues el odio que sentían por el otro estaba empezando a olvidarse y a ser desterrado por un amor huracanado que parecía estar haciéndoles daño. Eda pensaba que Serkan seguía enamorado de su exnovia, Selin, y quiso huir a Italia, deseando estudiar y poder olvidarse de ese hombre que acababa de descolocar su mundo en apenas unos pocos meses.

Serkan, por otro lado, pensaba que ella jamás podría sentir lo mismo por él, que su deseo no era más que finalizar ese contrato que tanto les ataba y desaparecer a Italia.

Pero, por primera vez, se dejó guiar por lo que le decían sus emociones y detuvo el taxi de camino al aeropuerto. Ella, indignada, con el corazón estrujado y las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, le pidió una sola razón para quedarse y Serkan, con un valor que no sabía que tenía, la entregó su alma en cinco palabras.

–Estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

Y la besó, dejando que sus labios confirmaran la realidad de lo que acababa de decir. La besó como llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde hacía semanas.

La besó con la suavidad con la que quiso hacerlo en aquella fiesta de compromiso falsa en la que ella parecía un hada inmortal con un vestido amarillo que no podía sacar de su mente, cuando se fue dolida y consiguió hacerla reír con un pequeño truco de magia.

La besó con las ansías con las que quiso hacerlo cuando la vio con ese traje de baño mientras aprendía a nadar en su piscina o cuando ella le abrazó, emocionada por un cumplido a su trabajo que él acababa de darle.

La besó con la adoración con la que quiso hacerlo cuando cocinaron para la noche en la que Selin y Ferit, su prometido, cenaron con ellos y, sobre todo, como quiso besarla cuando la vio con ese vestido blanco que casi le hace tener un infarto.

La besó con el deseo con el que quiso hacerlo cuando estaban en la playa de Antalya, simplemente disfrutando de la arena, el sol y el mar, solos. Incluso en aquella noche de lluvia de estrellas, con el cielo atento a ellos, él solo podía pensar en lo que le gustaría besarla justo ahí; exactamente igual que le pasó a la mañana siguiente, bajo la cascada, con su risa bailando en sus oídos y sus manos entrelazadas.

La besó con el hambre que sintió al verla con un vestido rojo que no hacía otra cosa más que destacar su belleza ante el mundo. Hasta cuando la vio llorar, de la impotencia por no haber conseguido acabar la casa que tenían que hacer a tiempo, él solo quería abrazarla, no soltarla nunca, romper todo aquello que pudiera hacerla daño, besarla hasta aprender sus labios de memoria.

Tuvo un anhelo desmedido por besarla también cuando se despertó con ella en su pecho después de contarle sobre la muerte de su hermano y saber que ella estaba ahí, apoyándole, sosteniéndole. Y quiso besarla desesperadamente cuando se ilusionó con algo tan simple para él como era la púa con la que había tocado la guitarra.

La besó con el amor con el que quiso besarla cuando ella le regaló una bola del mundo. Solo se había atrevido a posar sus labios en su mejilla y no podía soñar con otra cosa desde entonces que con tocar de nuevo esa piel.

La besó con la tristeza contenida de cuando la pidió que se fuera y el dolor les desgarró, y con el corazón hecho un puño que tenía cuando la volvió a ver y ella quiso devolverle el anillo del compromiso falso que estaba empezando a pesar más que nunca.

La besó con esa desesperación con la quiso hacerlo cuando Sirius la olió en el parque y la vio allí, frente a él, y supo que su perro y él estaban igual de encandilados por ella.

La besó con la risa en la boca que le supuso verla en su casa de la montaña, esposada a él, lanzando un jarrón al suelo, nerviosa por tenerle cerca y, después, con el fuego con el que quiso hacerlo debajo de la lluvia, con sus pechos pegados y las respiraciones mezclándose y las narices rozándose y tenía sus labios tan cerca que todavía se preguntaba _cómo_ pudo aguantar.

También quiso besarla a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos y la tenía tumbada a su lado, todavía dormida, con el vestido que él había comprado para ella. Y más que nunca, la besó en aquel atardecer a la orilla del Bósforo con la sed y las lágrimas con las que quiso besarla al ver cómo había ayudado a su madre a salir de la casa desde que esta tenía agorafobia.

La besó con el cariño con el quiso hacerlo cuando ella le perdonó y apareció en la oficina, prometiendo quedase y aceptando el anillo de la flor de nuevo. Y después, cuando Selin confirmó que se casaba y la vio en la mesa, confundida, sin saber si irse o quedarse, quiso cogerla de la cara y besarla para demostrarla que le daba absolutamente igual lo que su exnovia hiciera con su vida con tal de que ella no desapareciera de la suya.

Poco después, ella le llamó “mi vida”, con ese traje negro despampanante, y le cogió de la mano y él olvidó cómo hablar y solo pudo mirarla y desear besarla de nuevo. Y la vio con un vestido rosa tan asombrosa que le quitó la respiración y estaba empezando a perder la cuenta de las veces que estaba queriendo besarla y no lo estaba haciendo desde que la conocía.

Al de unos días ella se sinceró en la casa de la montaña, habló de sus padres y él solo pudo abrazarla para consolarla, cuando en realidad no quería otra cosa que besarla y quitar el dolor con sus labios. Horas después, sintió que se perdía en sus ojos cuando apareció con un vestido fascinante para la entrevista que iban a tener.

Y luego él la llevó a la casa de un antiguo médico para que ella le diera ideas para su restauración y estaba tan guapa, tan guapísima que tampoco supo cómo fue capaz de no besarla en ese entonces. Sobre todo, cuando ella le dijo que se iba y le dio las gracias por las semanas que la había hecho vivir y se abrazaron y solo se le ocurrió recurrir a una crisis en la empresa para mantenerla un poco más con él. 

Después se puso enfermo y ella le cuidó y estuvo a su lado y le leyó “El Principito” y se contuvo de lanzarse a su boca porque era incapaz de moverse del sofá y de desenroscarse de la manta. Y fue ahí, a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó y la vio dormida a su lado, después de cuidarle toda la noche que lo supo: no podía vivir sin ella. Ya no.

Así que la siguió con el coche y se lo dijo todo y la besó. La besó con todos estos sentimientos en su garganta.

Y todo empezó a ir bien porque, aunque empezaron a salir en secreto por lo que pudieran decir sus familias, que no aceptan la relación incluso cuando esta era falsa, Serkan era más feliz de lo que recordaba haberlo sido nunca.

Sin embargo, una noticia que no esperaba descolocó todos sus planes.

Hacía relativamente poco que Eda le había contado el accidente que tuvieron sus padres, cuando estaban en la casa de la montaña. Le contó cómo perdieron la vida porque un muro de contención cayó sobre ellos cuando fueron a pasar su aniversario a una casa de verano en Tuzla. Ella estaba siendo cada vez más receptiva con él, hablando de su pasado y de la razón de su claustrofobia. Y ahora, cuando ambos habían dejado en claro sus sentimientos, y ella había dicho que también estaba enamorada de él, y habían sido sinceros con todos, cuando estaban viviendo su amor más libre que nunca, Serkan se enteraba de que su padre había sido el culpable de ese accidente.

El dolor había inundado la vida de Serkan Bolat muchas veces, pero jamás había sentido que podía morir del tormento que le causaba pensar que iba a perder a Eda por algo que ni siquiera podía haber evitado.

No solo le había prometido a Ayfer, la tía de Eda, que nunca la haría daño, sino que se lo había prometido a sí mismo y no iba a poder cumplirlo.

Así que, lloró. Lloró por la vida que podría llegar a tener con ella y que acababa de hundirse. Lloró porque el amor no iba a ser suficiente por mucho que él quisiera. Lloró de impotencia y sintió que una herida abierta se asentaba en su pecho para siempre, dispuesta a no cicatrizar, a recordarle siempre que no merecía la felicidad que estaba teniendo, que no merecía a un ángel como Eda.

Serkan se derrumbó esa noche, cuando su padre se lo contó todo. No podía sentir nada más que un agujero en el pecho, un agujero negro que tragaba y escupía dolor. Un agujero que le estaba desgarrando y desangrando por dentro. Un agujero que le estaba matando.

Y, en la cama, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la mandíbula tensa de la rabia, pensó en no decir nada porque el error de su padre no debería perjudicar su relación con Eda; pero también pensó en decírselo todo porque si había alguien que merecía saber la verdad completa, era ella. Pensó en decírselo y dejarla para que no tuviera que ver más la cara del hijo del culpable de su pena constante, de su pérdida. Pensó en decírselo y rogarla que siguiera con él, que la amaba, que no podía respirar sin ella, que podían huir y escapar de cualquier mal recuerdo. Pensó en dejarla sin decírselo y desaparecer de su vida, permitirla ser feliz. Pensó en todas las posibilidades. Y en todas las consecuencias. Y se hundió más todavía al darse cuenta de que no había opción para ellos, para su relación. De que hiciera lo que hiciese, ambos iban a sufrir.

––Se acabó –Serkan era un hombre de pocas palabras, siempre claras. No obstante, jamás le había costado tanto pronunciar algo tan sencillo como esas dos.

Teniendo a Eda frente a él, siendo esa diosa que nunca paraba de brillar, con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, después de dejar un suave beso en su nuca, no fue capaz de entender con qué fuerza sacó el impulso para decírselo. Para terminar con lo más bonito que le había sucedido nunca.

––Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.

Quería tanto, tanto, _tanto,_ darle su corazón en ese momento. Estaba malherido y lleno de cicatrices, pero era totalmente suyo. Para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Para que lo cuidara y amara o para que lo pisara y olvidara. Era suyo, sin importar qué.

Eda era la emperatriz de su alma, y ahí, en el lugar en el que todo empezó, tuvo que decir:

––Eda, se acabó.

_Se acabó._ _Bitti. It’s over._

_Se acabó. Bitti. It’s over._

_Se_

_acabó._

_S_

_E_

_A_

_C_

_A_

_B_

_Ó._

Y vio sus lágrimas, todos los sentimientos escondidos tras su mirada. Vio la rabia y la indignación y mucho dolor.

Y, sobre todo, en aquellos ojos, vio dos corazones rotos que no merecían acabar hechos tantos pedazos.

–Vale, entonces voy a acabar como empecé. Te odio, Serkan Bolat.

Te odio, Serkan Bolat.

Te odio.

T e o d i o.

 _S_ _enden nefret ediyorum_.

Cuando Eda se fue, dejó esas palabras colgando en el aire y se llevó esposado el corazón de Serkan, que no paraba de sangrar, que no sabía cómo seguir latiendo, que no sabía cómo seguir manteniendo vivo un cuerpo que no era capaz siquiera de estar de pie.

Serkan cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos cerrados, sin más lágrimas que derramar.

Rodeado de las flores que ella había plantado y de unas estrellas que ya no brillaban sobre su cabeza, se abrazó a sí mismo, hecho un ovillo, y susurró: _yo sigo locamente enamorado de ti, Eda Yildiz_ mientras su perfume iba desapareciendo del lugar, así como la sombra de su presencia. Se quedó solo, en el balcón de su oficina, con la sensación de que había perdido la única oportunidad que le había planteado la vida para ser feliz por primera vez desde hacía años.

Había perdido a la mujer de su existencia.

A la reina de su universo.

Al ser más puro que habían visto sus ojos.

Había perdido a Eda y no habría ninguna constelación a la que mirar ni ninguna canción que cantar ahora que no la iba a tener cerca. Ya no había nada que Serkan quisiera hacer.

Porque Eda Yildiz había nacido para ser amada y Serkan Bolat había nacido para amarla. Simplemente eso. Solo para eso y nada más.

Engin le encontró a la mañana siguiente ahí, en una esquina de la terraza, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas encogidas y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Estaba medio dormido, pero en cuanto oyó unas pisadas cerca alzó la mirada de golpe. Recibió una sonrisa triste como saludo que no fue capaz de responder. Su mejor amigo, consciente de la situación, no dijo nada, sino que se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, hombro con hombro. Le rodeó con un brazo y le pidió en silencio que le dejara compartir un poco de su dolor, incapaz de seguir viendo a Serkan así. Este soltó un sonido grave que estaba a medio camino de un quejido y se dejó caer sobre Engin, derramando las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban ya en el cuerpo.

Se sostuvieron el uno al otro, como siempre. Sin reproches, sin criticas.

Cuando los primeros trabajadores empezaron a llegar, Engin le ayudó a levantarse y le acompañó hasta dentro. Le obligó a sentarse en la silla y corrió para llevarle un café que le ayudara a despejarse.

––No voy a juzgarte nunca, _abi_ , ya lo sabes. Ahora tienes que sobreponerte, tienes que respirar y seguir adelante.

––No puedo, Engin. No sin Eda. Siento que no tengo nada dentro de mi pecho, que no hay nada que me mantenga con vida porque ella es lo único que necesito y ya no la tengo.

––Serkan, no quiero presionarte, porque es algo que ya te he dicho, pero tienes que decírselo. Tienes que ser sincero con Eda. Debes darle la oportunidad de escoger.

La mañana pasó lenta, lenta, l e n t a, l e n t a.

Serkan la veía en todos lados. No podía parar de pensar en ella ni un instante. Y todo se complicó cuando apareció por la oficina, radiante, sonriente, dispuesta a seguir trabajando y demostrar que merecía todos los proyectos que había hecho y que tenía encargados.

Un impulso invisible le hizo levantarse, pero se frenó a tiempo, porque sabía que si se acercaba a ella iba a besarla delante de todos sus empleados y debía mantener su postura de la noche anterior.

Eda le ignoró deliberadamente y Serkan se sintió desfallecer. Ya no había miradas compartidas entre las puertas ni suaves sonrisas a escondidas. No podía ir y susurrarle algo al oído ni entrelazar sus dedos con cariño.

Agarró el anillo que todavía llevaba puesto y se lo acercó a los labios, cerrando los ojos y recordando en un instante cada mínimo momento que habían pasado juntos. Le dio vueltas en su dedo, debatiendo qué hacer. Si se le quedaba, Eda iba a sospechar, pero si se lo quitaba iba a perderse a sí mismo.

Lanzó una mirada robada hacia ella y frunció el ceño, notando el nudo de celos en la garganta.

Eda estaba ahí, en su mesa, con Efe sentado a su lado, riendo. Se estaban _riendo_.

Serkan no sabía si volver a respirar por oír el melódico sonido de su risa una vez más o ir hacia su - _no aceptado, nunca aceptado_ \- socio y mandarle a tomar por culo a hostias.

Efe no le había caído bien desde el principio, y ya no era cuestión de que parecía tener una fijación por _su_ chica, sino que no le inspiraba confianza.

0\. 

Nada.

Nula.

No se fiaba de él y estaba a instantes de cometer un delito si seguía viendo como Efe se acercaba a Eda para hablarla a centímetros de sus labios.

Engin, desde su oficina, notó la tensión de Serkan y salió rápidamente, acercándose a Eda. Le pidió a Efe que fuera a buscar unos archivos que en realidad no existían y se sentó en su sitio.

Miró a su amigo de soslayo y pudo notar que este soltaba una respiración contenida. Tenía los puños apretados y la venda que cubría los nudillos de su mano izquierda estaba manchada de sangre.

Eda miró hacia el mismo lugar y, aunque frunció el ceño primero, notó lo mismo que Engin y negó con la cabeza, luchando contra sí misma porque quería levantarse y acercarse a él y curarle la mano y exigirle una explicación decente por todo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, tenía que demostrarse que era capaz de vivir sin él, por mucho que la estuviera doliendo.

Y el reloj fue marcando el paso las horas mientras Serkan seguía ahí, en su silla, mirándola. Mirándola sonreír, trabajar, disfrutar, debatir. Mirándola y enamorándose un poco más.

Pudo aguantar solo ese primer día, porque al siguiente, cuando volvió a ver a Efe a su lado, rozando su hombro, lanzándola algún que otro guiño, dio un golpe en la mesa y se acercó.

Basta. No iba a soportarlo más.

O Efe se iba por su propia cuenta o Serkan iba a echarlo.

_A la puta calle_.

––Buenos días –Su voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba, comprensible -aun así- después de tantas horas de llorar y gritar, pero se mantuvo erguido, desafiante.

Vio a Eda estremecerse y fingió una tos para esconder su sonrisa. Iba a hacerles entender a los dos quién era Serkan Bolat.

A Efe para que se alejara de su empresa y, sobre todo, de Eda.

Y a Eda para que comprendiera que nadie iba a hacerla sentir como él.

Apoyó su mano en el respaldo de su silla y flexionó el brazo, inclinándose y dejando una caricia fugaz en su espalda que la hizo contener el aliento. Se quedó ahí, entre ambos, mirando a Efe con una sonrisa tensa mientras le pregunta por el trabajo y su adaptación a Estambul.

Eda estaba hiperventilando. Literalmente.

Se estaba obligando a mantenerse serena, pero le tenía justo ahí, a su lado con su olor rodeándola y su cuerpo arqueado cerca del de ella. Creía haber sentido un roce de sus dedos por su espalda, aunque ya no sabía qué era real y qué no.

Estaba confundida y dolida, y tan enamorada de él todavía. Quería saber la verdad, porque estaba casi convencida de que no era la que él la había contado la otra noche. Sin embargo, no quería arrastrarse por una confesión. Así que formó una sonrisa en sus labios y se centró en la conversación.

––Eda me está ayudando mucho a integrarme, la verdad. Se lo agradezco muchísimo –Miró a Efe cuando oyó su nombre y sintió como Serkan se tensaba.

––Eda, tan amable, por supuesto –Masculló, con la mandíbula apretada.

Ambos se miraron y en sus ojos chocaron las llamas de la furia y el calor del amor que todavía sentían.

––El mayor tesoro de esta empresa. Esa es Eda Yildiz –Dijo Serkan, manteniendo el contacto visual y sonriendo de lado.

La vio sonrojarse y algo en su interior gritó en victoria, hasta que ella abrió la boca y quiso hundirse bajo tierra.

––Tonterías. El mayor tesoro ahora es Efe. Es un gran arquitecto y su gran experiencia va a ser imprescindible.

La semana fue pasando así, con ellos picándose y retándose y muriendo el uno por el otro.

Serkan guardaba el secreto en la punta de la lengua cada día y Eda escondía la necesidad de arrancárselo a cada minuto. Por lo que, evidentemente, todo acabó explotando.

Estaba atardeciendo y la oficina estaba casi vacía. Leyla estaba recogiendo unos documentos mientras Erdem se quejaba del poco cariño que recibía de Fifi. Engin estaba ayudando a Piril a ponerse el abrigo, contándola algo que la hacía reír. Efe y Eda estaban en la mesa, mirando un diseño y susurrando entre ellos. Y luego estaba Serkan, con la mandíbula apretada y la vena del cuello a medio explotar.

Resopló cuando Efe le puso un mechón de pelo a Eda tras la oreja y salió de su oficina, directo hacia ellos. Engin, que no había dejado de estar atento a su mejor amigo desde lo ocurrido, se apresuró también, seguido por Piril, que no entendía nada.

––Se está haciendo tarde. Podéis continuar mañana –Dijo, conteniéndose de aplastar su puño contra la cara de Efe para alejarle unos metros de Eda.

––A mi no me importa quedarme un poco más, Serkan _Bey_ –Le respondió ella, dulce, con una sonrisa que no la llegaba a los ojos.

––Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres, _Edagim_.

Serkan alzó las cejas, sin acostumbrarse todavía a que la llamara así.

––No explotes a nuestra querida Eda, Efe –Intervino Engin, intentando destensar el ambiente.

Serkan dejó salir el aire por la nariz y miró su reloj.

––No se puede saturar el cerebro con demasiadas horas de trabajo porque dejas de ser productivo. –Dijo, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando Eda le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

––¿Y lo dices tú? –Le respondió, notando la furia acumularse en su garganta.

Engin agarró a Efe del brazo y medio le sacó de la oficina después de despedirse rápidamente. Piril llamó a Leyla para que saliera con ella y Erdem fue detrás.

Solo quedaban ellos.

La tensión cortando el aire.

El amor pidiendo paso en la puerta.

––¡No te entiendo, Serkan! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que haces! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

––¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi problema, Eda! ¡Tú y tú cercanía con Efe!

––No te atrevas a entrometerte en mis relaciones personales, Serkan. No después de cómo acabamos. ¡No después de que fueras tú el que me dejaste!

––¡Para! –La vena en su cuello palpitaba mientras alzaba los brazos en frustración.

––Sé coherente, Serkan. Déjame ser feliz. –Su voz bajó de tono y agachó la mirada, cogiendo su bolso y pasando por su lado.

No iba a dejar que le diera la espalda una vez más, que se alejara de él de nuevo, así que la agarró por el brazo y la apoyó contra la pared más cercana. Posó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y se inclinó frente a ella.

––No vas a irte, Eda.

––No me hagas esto otra vez. Por favor –Estaba temblando, aunque ya no sabía distinguir si de rabia, de impotencia o de dolor.

––Tenemos que hablar.

––¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! –Respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño y empujándole del pecho.

No funcionó, pues Serkan se mantuvo de pie, frente a ella, acorralándola con los brazos.

––¿Tú crees que esto es fácil para mí? –Susurró, rozando su nariz con la de ella y delineando su pómulo con un dedo.

––No sé, dímelo tú. El trabajo es más importante y blablablá, ¿no?

––¿Me vas a recordar toda la vida lo que dije esa noche?

––No toda la vida. Al fin y al cabo, en menos de dos meses me voy a ir a Italia. No vas a tener que volver a verme. Voy a desaparecer.

La furia volvió a rugir en Serkan y la agarró de la barbilla, alzándola para que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

––Escúchame atentamente, Eda Yildiz. No vas a desaparecer de mi vida. No voy a permitirlo.

Ella se soltó de su agarre y apretó las manos en puños, queriendo fuertemente darle una bofetada.

––¡Deja de querer controlarme! ¡Ya no somos nada! ¡Lo acabaste! ¡Asume las consecuencias de tus actos, Serkan Bolat!

––¿¡Sabes qué se va a acabar!? ¡Esta ridícula situación! No puedo más.

––¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de ti volviéndome loca! ¡Harta de tenerte en cada pensamiento! ¡Harta de tu actitud! ¡Harta de no poder superarte! ¡Harta! ¡Te odio, Serkan Bolat!

Serkan volvió a arrinconarla y la agarró por la cintura, anclándola frente a él de nuevo, a escasos centímetros.

––No. No lo haces. No me odias –Murnuró, sobre su mejilla, notando que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Llevaba un top negro y podía sentir su piel debajo de sus dedos. El fuego le quemó las venas con el ansía de tocarla, _más, por todos lados_ , para recordarla que sus rodillas solo temblaban por él, pero se mantuvo serio, con los ojos en los de Eda, esperando que su respiración se tranquilizara para seguir hablando.

––Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Eda Yildiz.

Y ella se echó a llorar.

––Por favor, Serkan, no merezco que me hagas esto.

––No quise dejarte, mi vida, pero pensé que iba a ser mejor para ti si me alejaba.

––¿Cómo puede ser mejor para mí no tenerte en mi vida?

––Todo lo que hice, todo lo que hago, lo hago siempre pensando en ti. Siempre. _Siempre_. –Cogió aire con cuidado y se armó de valor –No sé cómo decirte esto, Eda, pero he acabado por entender que mereces saber la verdad. Toda la verdad. Y luego será decisión tuya si echarme de tu vida o no.

Ella le estaba mirando, con sus enormes ojos llenos de dudas y, aunque deseaba más que nada besarla, para tatuarse ese último beso en la memoria, supo que no era lo adecuado y simplemente lo soltó.

––Mi padre es el culpable de la muerte de los tuyos.

Le contó todo. Había estado informándose desde que se habían separado, queriendo saber cada detalle, cada mínima línea que relatara lo que pasó. Así que le dijo todo lo que sabía.

––Y por esto, Eda, por esto tuve que alejarme. Ha sido la decisión más dolorosa que he tomado nunca, pero no te merezco y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Durante nos segundos, el silencio reinó en la sala, solo acompañado por unas leves respiraciones y, de pronto, estalló.

––¡Eres un egoísta, Serkan Bolat! –Le gritó, mientras le daba puñetazos en el pecho, con la voz rota y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. –No puedes decidir por mí, ¿me oyes? No es justo. Para ninguno de los dos. ¿En qué momento creíste que iba a dejar de quererte por algo que no es tu culpa? ¿Por algo que no pudiste evitar? Ese accidente pasó hace años, y por mucho que eche de menos a mis padres cada día, no podría vivir echándote de menos a ti lo que me queda de vida.

Serkan la rodeó la cara, atónito, sin palabras. ¿Qué tipo de suerte era tener a Eda Yildiz con él? ¿Tantas buenas acciones había hecho para que un ángel como ella apareciera para quedarse?

––Ya hablaré con tu padre. Ya le pediré explicaciones. Ya podré cerrar el caso como se merece. Pero no pisando por el camino mi relación contigo. No hundiéndonos en la pena. Si es mi decisión, y solo mía, seguir contigo, digo sí. _Mil veces sí. Siempre sí._

Y le besó. Con la misma fuerza y contundencia que la primera vez, en aquella rueda de prensa, pero con un sentimiento mucho más claro: la adoración.

Eda le besó y le quitó todo el dolor que llevaba acumulando semanas. Y se desprendió de su propio pesar. Y le besó con hambre, con urgencia, con todo su cuerpo. Le besó para hacerle entender que no podía asumir los errores de otros, la carga de otros, la culpabilidad de otros. No podía resignarse a perderla. Ella no se lo iba a permitir.

-Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Eda Yildiz.

-Nuestros sentimientos son mutuos, Serkan Bolat.

Y esa noche cayeron más estrellas que nunca mientras ellos definían una nueva forma de amar, eterna, invencible.





End file.
